


【卷黑】Fernweh

by 藏七凌天 (7pianya)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7pianya/pseuds/%E8%97%8F%E4%B8%83%E5%87%8C%E5%A4%A9
Summary: 此文纯属虚构，与真实存在的人物和团体没有任何关系。
Relationships: 卷黑, 天然卷发/纯黑





	【卷黑】Fernweh

**Author's Note:**

> 此文纯属虚构，与真实存在的人物和团体没有任何关系。

一

纯黑是在快日落的时候遇见了他。

大约是十四五岁的样子，穿着不符合身形的灰色连帽衫与破军靴，手里抱着一把步枪，独自在那架飞船的废墟上坐着。脸上糊了一层泥和沙，看不太出来长相，唯一显眼的只有那一头脏乱的黑色卷发，固执地在大风中一抖一抖。

这里是纯黑的暂居所，不常有人来。就算有，也是跟他一样的拾荒者，厌倦了人情世故，毅然决然地离开南边那座四季如春的城，跑到这荒漠里来自谋生路。这些人都是出了名的倔脾气，纯黑不说全部熟识也都认得个七七八八，但在他的印象里他们之中绝对没有孩子。

或者说，绝对没有活着的孩子。

西域远比不上南部的温润，本身就不是适合人类生存的地方。白昼的干热能死死勒紧人的喉咙，夜晚的寒冷也能生生割走人的皮肤。大片的沙漠连绵成丘陵，像是沉睡千年的龙群起伏的背脊。雨水几乎从不屑于降临此地，干燥的沙砾埋着泛黄的杂草和动物的尸骨，只留下那些因核辐射而变异的奇形异兽在这四处游荡。

那些从小在南边长大的孩子哪能经受得住这般折磨，早早地便归于尘土，单留下双亲对着茫茫荒漠抱头痛哭。

这说到底，还是人们自己做的孽。

像是感觉到了有人在看他，那男孩转过头来，身子依旧歪斜地靠着残破的机翼，动都没动。他目光直直地盯向纯黑，却没有一丝感情起伏，似乎这空旷的沙漠上突然冒出一个大活人并不出奇。

纯黑在心底笑了一声，觉得这孩子挺有意思，小小年纪就有了将死之人的神韵。

他在原地等着那卷毛打量了自己半晌，见一点动静都没有，便不再理他，自顾自地放下身上的包裹，把刚刚捕杀的那头陆行幼龙拎出来准备做晚餐。至于飞船上那东西是死是活，为什么到这里来，又到哪里去，都与他无关——他还没有那闲心去给小毛孩开导人生。

谁知纯黑刚把幼龙的半个身子给拖出来，那男孩便突然眼睛一亮，像只发现了猎物的狼崽，抓起步枪猛地踩着机舱边缘就跃了过来。步幅量得精准，没几步便蹿到了纯黑的跟前，与刚才半死不活的样子判若两人。

哦，原来不是看破红尘，是饿坏了。

纯黑把短刀插回刀鞘，饶有兴趣地看着男孩从天而降。步枪的枪柄率先甩了过来，纯黑稍稍偏头便躲了过去。那小孩明显也没对这招抱有期望，刚落地借着冲击力就是一记横扫。

细小的沙尘一下子被抛入空中，男孩顺势跳起来，枪当棍使猛地击碎朦胧的沙幕，直直朝往后退了几步的纯黑身上招呼，动作行云流水，显然是颇有经验了。

纯黑没躲，直接稳稳抓住了迎面而来的枪柄，稍微用力便缴了男孩的枪。那卷毛一愣，却还不甘心，张牙舞爪地挥着拳头就扑了过去。纯黑刚开始还挡了他几拳，后来见这男孩饿得步伐不稳，早就没了节奏乱打一气，便有些失了兴趣，趁男孩挥拳时一把捏住他的手腕，反手一使劲就让他摔了个狗啃泥。

等那卷毛把嘴里的沙吐干净，边揉着酸痛的右手，边挣扎着爬起来想要再战时，纯黑已经蹲在飞船旁开始肢解小龙了。

男孩这才想起这人左手一直拎着那幼龙的尸体，全程只用了右手对付自己。他不知道男人是谁，但可以肯定的是这人绝不是之前那种误入沙漠任人宰割的旅人。他自知再纠缠下去也没用，低下头撇了撇嘴，捡起掉在一旁的空步枪，盘腿靠着斑驳的船壁坐下来。

纯黑把幼龙的肚子刨开取出内脏，又把龙脊肉一条条地割下来整齐地摆在麻布上，像是刻意要展示给谁看似的。男孩饿得两眼发昏，恨不得扑上去直接抢过来塞进嘴里，但又拉不下面子，便心想着不吃就不吃，谁稀罕，眼睛却不自主地往纯黑那边瞟。

“打不过就生闷气，还能不能有点出息了？”纯黑生完火架好肉，悠闲地坐下来准备磨磨小刀，却见那卷毛这幅神情，觉得有些好笑。

男孩抿着嘴恨恨地瞪了他一眼，然后把脸扭向一边，没打算搭理他。倒是纯黑被撩起了兴致，待半熟时故意把留着香油的龙腿戳得滋滋响，让龙肉的香味随着夜风在空气中弥漫，就是不肯放过他。

男孩气急，却又没有办法，赌气般地拉上帽子把脸埋进膝盖，像是这样做就能把那扰人心弦的味道都拒之门外。

纯黑看着裹得像只熊的男孩，心里笑道这货是白痴吗。他站起身把烤得金黄的龙腿翻了个面，添了点柴火然后蹲在一旁扇风，扇着扇着不知怎地又坏心眼地把香味往男孩那边扇去。他在火焰的另一端咪起眼睛看戏，见那孩子仍旧固执地不肯抬头，心说不错，小伙子年纪不大倒是挺硬气，放下扇子正准备回去继续磨刀，却听见了一声不大不小、悠扬婉转的声响。

咕——

坐在对面的男孩尴尬地抬起头，脸颊上有点泛红。

两人对视了足足三秒，谁也没动。纯黑使劲憋住笑，刚想出口调侃那卷毛几句，却见他一副饿得要命又强撑着不显露出来的样子，便不再逗他，反倒是招招手让他过来吃肉。男孩一开始还倔着脾气不搭理他，最终还是抵不住食物的诱惑慢腾腾地挪了过去。

不过那卷毛还是有些不高兴：“你刚刚叫我什么？”

纯黑摇了摇手里的酱料刷，笑着反问：“怎么？不想吃肉了？”

他立刻闭了嘴，脸颊鼓鼓的，什么也不说了。

二

风轻柔地在沙漠上拉起一层轻沙，几秒钟后又融化于广袤无垠的寂静。

长相怪异的黑鸟从云端俯冲下来，伸出利爪擒住正往沙里钻的长耳跳鼠。尖锐的指甲瞬间就贯穿了它的心脏，在地上留下了一小滩暗红，缓慢地渗入泛着淡红的沙砾。

这里原本是一片茂盛的热带雨林，却在多年前的旷世战争中变成一块焦土。

传说中无数勇敢的战士被掩埋于层层沙流之下，他们的骨骼架起了一座座沙丘，他们的血液倾覆了整片沙原。他们不哭泣，所以这里也不下雨。风是他们的无处安葬的灵魂，四处游荡永不停息。

城里的人们每年都要举行盛大的祭典来安抚这些躁动的逝者，纯黑却从来都对此嗤之以鼻。对于他来说，人死了就是死了，除了那些留在人们心中的念想之外，什么都不会剩下。所以比起灵魂这种虚无缥缈的东西，那该死的风更像是哪个孤独的旅人唱走调的歌，时常吵得他脑仁疼。

但现在想来，也算不上什么——与那卷毛比烦，简直是一个天上一个地下。

自从上次纯黑不知道哪跟筋搭错给了那小孩肉吃，他就一直缠着他不放了。亏纯黑一开始还觉得卷毛有点骨气，没想到这熊孩子脸皮堪比城墙厚，每天就知道跟在他屁股后边跑，走哪跟哪，像块狗皮膏药似得，甩都甩不掉。

还是一张嘴里不说点什么就不舒服的。

就拿前几个月来说，这狗皮膏药老是缠着纯黑教他耍刀。他知道硬的纯黑不吃，便软言软语地求。纯黑最不擅长对付撒娇的小孩，只能两眼一闭说好，你能连续练基本步法三个月，我就教你。

那时候只为了图个清静，倒也没想到他能坚持下来。

纯黑举起皮水袋喝了一口水，咪起眼睛看向不远处正在烈日下挥汗如雨的卷毛。

湿透的薄背心紧紧地贴在男孩精瘦的身体上，随着肌肉上下起伏。发卷的额发黏在额头上，汗水一滴滴顺着发尖流下来，在沙地里打出些浅浅的小坑。前突，后退，防守，刺击，破军靴在柔软的沙地上踩出一个个脚印，银色的刀面在阳光下反射着刺眼的光芒。

步法连贯了许多，速度也比起之前快了不少，基本功算是练得扎实了。但不足还有很多，比如挥刀太慢，攻击方向也不够致命，不过这些技巧也不是能在与空气对打中练出来的，只能靠实战慢慢积累。

是时候了。

纯黑把水袋收好站起身，拍了拍身上的细沙，向卷毛走去。

卷毛见状停下手里的动作，笑着朝纯黑挥了挥手，顺便抹了把脸上的汗。他心里高兴，却也有些忐忑，毕竟纯黑除了刚开始时教过他几个动作，训练的时候基本就没理过他，像现在这样过来指导更是少之又少。没想到还有五六步距离的时候，纯黑突然跃起，手里不知什么时候多了把短刀，尖利的刀锋撕破燥热的空气，狠狠向他刺来。

卷毛显然没料到纯黑来这么一出，抓着刀的手僵在半空中，一时间不知道该做什么反应。

势不可挡的刀尖在卷毛喉咙前方猛地停了下来。纵使压根没有接触到皮肤，卷毛却清楚纯黑只需往前推刀一厘米就是血溅沙场。

纯黑抬眼看他，你已经死了。

卷毛这才意识到纯黑的意图，手里刀一转把纯黑的刀打歪，同时快速退后了几步，与纯黑拉开距离。他表面上眉头紧皱如临大敌，眼睛里却藏着耀眼的光。

等了大约有三十秒，卷毛俯身冲出，右手挥刀刺向纯黑的左胸。纯黑侧步躲开，猛地伸手钳住卷毛右手腕，同时另一手摁住他的后脑勺往下一压。

卷毛重心不稳整个摔在了地上，右手被纯黑折在身后动弹不得。纯黑俯下身，膝盖抵着卷毛的脊椎，取下咬在嘴里的刀抵上卷毛的颈动脉。

第二次。

纯黑松了手，迅速后退一步，躲过卷毛往后挥来的刀。卷毛吐了口嘴里的沙，又朝纯黑攻过来。这次他把刀藏在身后，在两人只有一人之隔的时候突然挥出。

纯黑以刀相隔，两刀相撞的那一刻爆发出刺耳的声响，几乎要擦出火花。卷毛只觉得右手一麻，纯黑的刀尖就已经贴上了他的剧烈起伏的胸膛。

第三次。

第四次。第五次。第七次。十五次。二十八次。三十九次。

直到太阳快下山的时候，卷毛练得气喘呼呼，纯黑却仍是一副气定神闲的样子。不管卷毛使什么招，他总能在最短的时间内一招制敌，快准狠，丝毫不给卷毛放松的机会。

卷毛双手撑着膝盖急速喘气，头因为缺氧有些晕，眼前发黑却仍不放弃在纯黑身上搜索着破绽。他输得一塌糊涂，换谁都没了脾气，可他却在看到这无懈可击的人时，心脏跳得宛如擂鼓。

最后一搏！

卷毛举刀刺向纯黑的腹部，纯黑不躲，反是抓住卷毛的手往前一拉。卷毛重心不稳被带的一个踉跄，手臂便被纯黑夹在腋下，另一只手也被一起禁锢住，动弹不得，紧接着就感到一个冰凉的物体对上了他手臂的大动脉。

卷毛也不顾自己已经被将军了，使劲挣扎，甚至用腿去缠纯黑的脚想把他掰倒，但纯黑的脚却像是在地下生了根，纹丝不动。他没了办法，却又不甘于这个结局，胡乱扭着，把纯黑的衣领扯下来露出一截白晃晃的脖子。卷毛正心烦，少年冲动做事不过脑，抬头就一口咬了上去。

纯黑疼地嘶了一声，条件反射地把卷毛甩了下去，力气没控制住，震得卷毛五脏六腑都抖了三抖，趴在地上咳了半天才缓过劲来。

“我靠你是狗吗？！”纯黑捂着后颈怒吼。

“我不管，是我赢了！”卷毛躺在地上揉着肩膀耍赖。

“赢你妹，你丫今晚别吃饭了！”纯黑气得又踹了他一脚，知道那人只是在地上装模作样地嗷嗷叫，头也不回地走了。

三

纯黑喜欢听歌，可以说这是他在沙漠里独自一人生活时为数不多的消遣。

虽说是喜欢听，但其实来来去去也就那几首，是从一个死去的旅人身上捡到的老式磁带。里面不知道是哪里的歌手，拖长着音调唱得悠扬，纯黑也乐得跟着哼哼。

卷毛倒从没听出来那些歌有什么好听的，反倒是对播放音乐的那台小录音机感兴趣得不得了。

因为连年战事的缘故，这片荒原里埋藏着许多艘被遗弃的飞船。纯黑闲来没事的时候喜欢用捡来的飞船碎片做些小玩意，卷毛这时候就在一旁坐着，边看还边有模学样地从捣鼓他那些捡到的碎片，当然通常都是没拼几下，就两眼发光贴到纯黑那边去了。

那些废弃的铁板螺丝齿轮在纯黑手下总是不出多少时间就能变成一件件精巧的小机器。有能报时的，有能检测周围辐射能量变化的，还有能收集淡水的，总之千奇百怪，不用的时候全都堆在飞船的里仓，像城里哪家隐在不为人知的小巷里的怪异小店。

卷毛曾经问过纯黑那根放在最里面的长钓竿是做什么的。这沙漠里没有湖泊没有鱼，鱼竿自然也没有用处。纯黑当时在外面擦他的枪，头也不回地就丢了一句，谁跟你说是鱼竿了？那是无聊时用来钓小龙玩的。

听得卷毛愣了一下，看着那堆沉默的器械许久都没说话。

之后卷毛就不知道开始捣鼓起了什么东西。拾荒的时候他捡了好些材料回去，每天早早起来跑去里仓叮铃咣啷地折腾，恨不得弄得整个飞船都听见。

如此往复几日后，纯黑终于受不了了。他踩着拖鞋揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴踹开了里仓的大门，打算把那扰人好梦的卷毛拎出来好好修理一顿，却没想到正迈步的脚撞上了一个奇怪的金属玩意，疼地他呲牙咧嘴。

纯黑低头，发现那东西也在看自己，如果摄像头也算是眼睛的话。

人机对视三秒之后，那机器人像是认出了纯黑，挥舞着机械臂在原地旋转了起来，活像是哪个从病院里跑出来的精神病。

纯黑根本都不用动脑子想就知道这东西是谁的杰作。他转头看向里仓，只见卷毛正探了一个头出来，看见纯黑望过来赶忙挂上一副讪笑，然后缩了回去不见踪影。

呵，还知道躲了。

机器人仍在旁边转着圈，断断续续地电音从破旧的音响中吐出来，像是在欢呼着什么。纯黑看着它转了一会，最后还是忍不住笑了笑，抓抓一头还翘着乱毛，又踢啦着拖鞋走回去了。

那哪是欢呼，分明是一首歌。

他最喜欢的那首。

但纯黑知道，就算自己在卷毛心里再怎么厉害，他还是对自己有些不满的。比如说这个傻里傻气的外号，每次纯黑叫他，都要磨叽上半天，才不情不愿地答应一声。

偏偏纯黑就只愿意叫卷毛这名，任凭卷毛怎么吵着闹着让他叫真名，他都不听。按照纯黑的想法来说，你不让我舒服，我凭什么让你舒服。

于是年龄加起来总共快接近四十岁的两人便像三岁小孩似得暗暗较劲，谁也不放过谁，经常吵得连鸟都不愿在飞船附近停留。

纯黑时常琢磨，也不知道这小子之前在城里是怎么过来的，对谁都这么闹，没被人拎出去狠揍一顿也算是本事了。

当然卷毛也不是没有安静的时候。

沙漠里的日落尤为漂亮，那些飞船铁色的巨大身躯被金色的沙砾半掩着，在地上圈出一片阴影，像是一尊尊跪坐着眺望远方的泰坦巨人。

卷毛最喜欢在这个的时候，爬上附近最高的一座沙丘，静静地坐上一会。而纯黑则会攀到飞船顶上，面对茫茫沙海，眯着眼睛享受这难得的清净。

纯黑曾纳闷过卷毛在上面都想些什么，一副深沉的样子真不符合他的性格。问过后才得知十几岁的少年还没过爱幻想的年纪，总是想象着自己有一天能操控着这样巨型飞船，与爱人一起穿越整个星际。

纯黑便调侃道：“那你喜欢谁啊？”

卷毛快速瞥了他一眼，没说话，脸却逐渐烧了起来，在夕阳下泛着红，连头发都因为难为情而轻微炸开，变得更加蓬松了。

哟，还害羞了。

纯黑看着红着脸的少年笑笑，不再戏弄他，转回头去看那慢慢被吞入地平线的红日，不知在想什么。

两人就这么一远一近地坐着，看着那排山倒海的红与橙蘸着刺眼的金，缓缓落尽。

直至太阳西沉，月亮东升。

四

卷毛成年那天，纯黑送了他一把短刀。

刀身是用北域的黑原石做的，这种石头常年埋没于冰川之下，不透光，通体净色的黑，摸起来很有质感。用它做出来的刀能掩去刀锋的利芒，于无形之间削铁如泥。刀柄由古龙骨制成，上面雕刻着复杂的图腾，满是历史的厚重感。

卷毛高兴得尾巴都要翘到天上去了，在布包里左放不满意，右放也不舒服，最后还是小心翼翼地揣进怀里，像是对待什么珍贵的宝物。

纯黑嘴里叼着一根肉串靠在城门附近的小摊旁，看着卷毛顶着一头刚经历过沙漠洗礼的乱毛对着刀傻笑，路人纷纷绕着走的情景，差点憋笑到内伤。

几天前纯黑美名其曰卷毛成年了该回故乡看看，带着卷毛去了南方的那座城。但说白了，其实也就是吃龙肉吃腻了，想回城尝尝新鲜的牛羊肉罢了。

城里比前几年繁华了不少。黑色的路灯上吊着一盆盆盛开的鲜花，大街小巷都是人，在摊档和商铺之间缓缓流动，时不时几声叫卖从喧闹中窜出，又迅速被吞噬进整条街道的和音里。

卷毛或许是太久没有见过这样热闹的气氛，大太阳底下也不嫌热，拉着纯黑这边看看，那边转转，兴奋得不得了。纯黑也难得地没有嫌他烦，手里捧着几根肉串，任由他拽着自己到处走，陪他笑陪他玩，一句话也没有抱怨。

倒也不是纯黑突然良心发现了什么，只是想来以后或许都没有这样的机会了，还真有些舍不得。

快接近正午的时候，两人从城北逛到城南，饿得前胸贴后背，便随便找了一家路边小店坐下来。卷毛一点完菜眼睛就又黏上了刚刚买的地图，盘算着下午要逛的地方，还认真地拿红笔把路线通通描了出来。

纯黑坐在对面看着眼底闪闪发光的青年，心想也许当时卷毛也不是自己愿意到那荒漠里去游荡的。城里对于自己来说是牢笼，但对于卷毛来说，是天堂也说不定。熟悉的罪恶感在心中升起，纯黑移开目光，不舒服地在椅子上扭了扭，最后烦躁地解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子。

上菜的时候卷毛看着满地图的红圈，有些为难地抬头问纯黑，我们能不能晚几天回去啊？才两天根本不够转。

纯黑喝了口茶答，你想玩就玩吧，不用跟着我回去了。

卷毛一愣，你什么意思？

纯黑直视着卷毛有些慌了神的眼睛，放柔语气一字一顿地说道：“我的意思是，从今以后你就别跟着我了。”

卷毛一下子变了脸，眉头紧皱，啪的一声撂了筷子，死活不从，说我不走，我要和你在一起。

纯黑早就料到这样的结果，没和他多论，只是说吃饭，筷子在盘子里挑挑拣拣，最后夹起一块肉放进嘴里。卷毛盯着他悠悠然吃了好几块肉，见他没有再要说话的意思，才重新拾起筷子吃饭。

之后的整个下午卷毛几乎寸步不离纯黑，就差没有一直抓着他的手了，生怕他什么时候丢下自己跑了。纯黑却像是忘了这回事，依旧跟早上一样吃喝玩乐，一度弄得卷毛觉得是不是自己太累了，以至于在上菜的那段时期做了一个白日梦。

当然他的疑虑没有持续多久。

第二天早上卷毛睡得迷迷糊糊，本想在床上再赖上一会，却突然想起纯黑，惊得翻身，一看对面那张小床上哪里还有那人的身影，甚至连被子都叠的整整齐齐，像是从来就没有人来过一样。

卷毛哪里还有再睡的意思，抓起外套就往门外冲，那气势旅店老板都被他震了三抖。老板颤颤巍巍地说早上216房的住客在前台留了张纸条，让他先别这么着急，低头在柜台里翻找起来。

还没等老板找到，旅店的门就突然被撞开了。一行身穿军服的人朝柜台走来，手里拿着一卷纸，说是通缉犯的画像，看到这个人要立刻上报，政府有重赏。

卷毛不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，却在军队的面前也不好催促，只能干站着看那军官把画像贴上旅馆大厅的墙壁。但他却在看见画像的那一瞬间呆在了原地。

微卷黑短发薄唇小鼻子，这分明是纯黑的样子。

这时老板已经找到了纸条，喊了好几声卷毛才回过神来。他心焦火燎地打开纸条，看了好几眼才看清了上面的字。

字写得龙飞凤舞，笔劲刚劲有力，把那人的傲气体现的淋漓尽致。

上面写着——

等你能与我并肩的那一天，再来找我。

五

薄薄的云翳在湛蓝的天空上盘踞，宛如一条条正在蜕皮的巨蛇。刺眼的阳光从中渗透下来，在起伏的沙丘上打下一片片的光斑。

一只奇形怪状的物体在柔软的砂粒上快速移动着，两只细细的银色金属臂弯曲着，小心翼翼地扶着架在头顶的那根枯死枝桠。姿势要多诡异有多诡异，要是被其他人看见了，还以为是哪个未被发现的受辐射物种。

纯黑刚把上一捆树枝绑好，那小家伙就一头撞到了他的腿上。它似乎还没意识到自己已经到达了目的地，连撞了好几下，最后才抬起头来，看见纯黑一脸带着杀气的微笑，连忙退后了三四米，原地转了个圈，然后像献宝一样把枝桠送上去。

果然物随其主，傻的可以。纯黑取下树枝放进一旁的小堆里，然后蹲下身象征性地在那小家伙额头上轻轻弹了一下，以示刚刚的惩罚。

小机器人却像是得了奖励似得，举起手飞快地绕着纯黑转了三圈，然后又往沙丘上冲去了。

纯黑记得，在卷毛坚持不懈折腾了差不多大半年之后，这家伙终于被他捣鼓了出来，不再走几步就散架了，姑且就叫它怂毛二号吧。

二号的身子是拿飞船舱壁的铁板做的，方方正正，还带着不少战争的划痕。头是半圆形，原本是个小望远镜，卷毛去拆它下来的时候可谓是一波三折，还差点把自己的一条胳膊也折进去，气得纯黑差点要一枪爆掉这个望远镜拖他走了。脚是六个轮子，卷毛自己拿装甲车废弃的轮胎做的，本来就已经磨损了不少，现在更是花纹都快磨平了。

二号不高，刚刚到纯黑的膝盖，而且智商也不高，整天不围着主人转只围着纯黑转，卷毛叫它好几声都跟没听见似得。卷毛时常骂它，这狼心狗肺的，也不知道是谁把你拉扯大。纯黑这时就会笑着从二号手里结果扳手，回嘴到，你也不看看你是谁拉扯大，二号孝敬我是应该啊。

卷毛走了之后，二号就成了纯黑的助手，打猎拾荒修东西样样都学得很快，无聊的时候还能给纯黑来段自创的舞蹈。

能帮忙做事是挺好，可惜就是不能说话，纯黑抓抓自己的头发，最近没有卷毛那个家伙在自己耳边唠唠叨叨，还真有些不习惯。

纯黑让卷毛走，倒不是真的嫌他能力不够，而是要是他一直跟在自己身边，老是被护着罩着，有自己告诉他那条路该走哪条不该走，这家伙怕是永远也长不大。况且他还年轻，一辈子跟一个落魄男人呆在沙漠里也不是什么值得骄傲的人生。

纯黑突然感觉自己的裤脚被拉了一下，这才回过神。二号正歪着头看他，见他低下头，又赶忙把手臂伸直把枝条送上，还在旁边悄悄探出个头出来观察纯黑的表情，像极了卷毛小时候的那副样子。

纯黑不知怎地突然感到一股酸涩感涌上喉头，心脏像是被人捏紧了一般，胸闷得厉害。他取下枝条，挥了挥手示意二号不用再找了，自己在原地坐了下来。

也不知道那愣小子在那边有没有被人欺负。

二号还待在原地，头嘶啦嘶啦旋转，显然是又走不动了。最近它好像是出了些问题，老是走着走着就突然停下了，金属臂有时候也抬不起来。

纯黑想着要不还是丢了吧，但也不知道为什么，最终还是没舍得。

看着二号那副焉了吧唧的样子，纯黑决定给它找块新的电源。能源在沙漠中可是极度珍贵的存在，这也是为什么过了这么多年纯黑也没有给自己做个机器人小伙伴。他找遍了附近所有的飞船，都一无所获，最终还是在一辆因为最近风大把顶上的沙吹落而露出的装甲车的后尾箱里找到了一块小小的，蓝色的能源块。

晚上纯黑把以前那块几乎快融了的能源块挖出来，小心翼翼地换上新的，然后顺便把二号全身的齿轮都上了油。这一顺便顺便到后半夜，或许是太累了，去放抹布的时候他靠着墙就睡着了。

他做了一个梦，梦里有人在喊着什么，但他什么也听不见。

他醒来后发现身上盖着一张毛毯，二号正举着片面包在旁边看自己。

“……纯……纯黑。”他听见机器人用电音断断续续地说道。

纯黑。

纯黑，纯黑，纯黑。

小小的机器人什么都不会说就只会叫他的名字，反复地叫，一遍又一遍。

仿佛那是整个世界中唯一的话语。

六

沙漠上好像是来了一帮土匪。

前几天信使来的时候说了不少人被抢夺猎物的事，而且越来越往纯黑这边靠近了，让他多加小心。纯黑喝着信使带来的牛奶，翘着二郎腿嗯嗯地敷衍了几句，心想不就是一群狂战士吗，老子比他们更狂不就行了？

正巧碰上家里储备粮告罄，纯黑便带着二号出门去打猎。

陆行小龙多在凌晨的时候出现。夜晚凝结的水，都黏在树的枝桠上，他们便聚集到那去喝水。

纯黑从夜晚就开始埋伏，直到早上凌晨四点，总算是等了一条前来喝水的陆行小龙。这条龙身形比一般大出一倍，大概是条成年母龙。母龙可不是什么绝佳的狩猎物，纯黑一般是不杀它们的。一得靠它们继续生产小龙，二母龙打起架可不是一般的凶狠，是豁出命的决绝，要是捕猎者中途放弃它一定会追上去继续攻击，每次与母龙的战斗不是你死就是我亡。

但今天也没有办法了，实在是没有可代替的猎物，再等下去或许连这只母龙都得跑，纯黑便拉开攻势打算上了。

正好信使给他带来了些药品，他这几日做了些麻醉弹可以派上用场。母龙皮厚，得打上那么三四颗才能发挥效果，但这也有好处，通常一两发子弹不会引起母龙的注意，只要自己动作快，不用正面起冲突就拿下母龙还是有可能的。

纯黑身上背着枪，借着还没亮起来的天，小心翼翼地在枯草中移动着，寻找最佳的射击点。二号也不敢动，像块石头一样杵在原地，甚至把自己身上一直发光的小灯都灭了。

纯黑找到了射击点，反手慢慢地拿枪上弹，整个过程眼睛一刻不离正伸长了脖子喝水的母龙，判断着等会该攻击的位置。

举枪瞄准，中，中。还没等纯黑打出第三发子弹，母龙却突然仰天长啸了一声，朝沙丘下跑去了。纯黑暗骂一声，连忙收枪跟上，却见一个人影翻上龙背，用一根绳子打算勒住龙的脖子。

哟呵，还真抢到我头上来了，而且还是一个人来的，挺狂啊小伙子。

纯黑顿时来了兴趣，快步冲上前，趁着那人在在与母龙缠斗，伸手就把那人给拽了下来。

还没等人落地纯黑就凌空一脚，接着抽出刀向还在空中翻滚的那人砍去。那人倒也是反应得快，一脚踩在纯黑挥出的刀上，把自己推出去好远，与纯黑拉开距离。

见那人出了攻击范围，纯黑便不再理睬他，转头对着母龙就是三刀。因为是正面对决，纯黑没有留劲，刀锋狠狠地压入皮肤，在母龙身上撕开三个血淋淋的大口子。母龙疼地嗷嗷叫，一个摆尾就把纯黑甩了出去。

纯黑在沙地上翻滚了好几圈，爬起来猛咳嗽，喉咙里一股血腥味。那人这时候也过来了，看都没看纯黑就往龙那边跑。

纯黑哪里会让他得逞，伸出手抓住那人的脚腕，手肘猛击膝盖窝，不出两秒就把那人放倒了。那人扭身挥来一刀，纯黑低头躲过，然后跳起来抽出枪，一边往母龙那边射了几发麻醉弹，一边警惕着地上那人的动向。

那人在地上趴了一会，突然翻身而起，刀藏在袖子里看不清方向，朝着纯黑连砍四刀。纯黑侧身躲过三刀，最后一刀他用枪身挡住，另一只手立刻反击。那人朝后一躲，然后反手握刀格挡。

纯黑也不手软，速度一刀比一刀快，角度一刀比一刀刁钻，那人却是每一刀都与他刀刃相隔，精准地放下了每一刀。

两人同时出刀攻击对方腹部，却又都被对方钳住手腕。不料那人反应更快，抓着纯黑的手腕往他左手臂上一磕就卸了他的刀。

纯黑也不是吃素的，手马上把想要刺向他心脏的那只手往下一档，然后反手抓住那人的手就把刀夺了过来。那人立马抓住纯黑的手想抵抗，但纯黑比他更快，硬是拧着他的手转身，刀尖直刺那人背脊。

纯黑想着这一刀决出胜负，却没想到黑光一闪，那人竟是抽出了一把黑色短刀挡住了攻击！

纯黑一愣，这刀法是他独创的，会这的除了他还有谁？

趁着纯黑愣神之际，那人仗着身形高大，直接把纯黑反扑在地。

纯黑有些气急地扯下那人遮住脸的围巾和兜帽，却在看见那张挂着傻笑的脸的时候也情不自禁地笑了出来。

“好久不见，纯黑。”长大了的男孩如是说道。

七

纯黑是从来没有想过会再次与卷毛见面的。

他曾经想象过很多卷毛的未来：或是成为联合军的星际飞船船长，或是娶个漂亮的女孩结婚生子，或是在城里开家小店逍遥度过一生。

他从未想过这家伙会回到沙漠，也从未想过自己会出现在里面。就算有，也只期盼过一会——就那么十秒钟不到的一会。

于是纯黑一时有些不知道该用什么口气跟卷毛说话了。是该责怪卷毛为什么要来，还是该埋怨他来得太慢？

纯黑看着眼前一脸兴奋讲着城里的事的卷毛，心情有些复杂。

这些年卷毛长壮了不少，紧实的肌肉都能在T恤衫撑出些痕迹。身高也从比纯黑矮半个多头增加到了比他高半个头，二号看他都得多仰头几个角度。五官长开了许多，不说还真有点帅气。

不变的是依旧不太会打理自己，卷发像鸟窝一样乱糟糟地堆在头顶，哪天鸟真往里边飞纯黑都不会惊讶。性格也还是跟小时候一个样，嘴皮子一动就停不下来，像是要把从纯黑离开那一天到两人见面之间发生的事全部都说尽似得。

不出所料，纯黑走后没几天，卷毛就把口袋里剩下的钱给花光了。最后饿得不行在街上偷了几个苹果吃，却被一个不知哪来的人捉住给教育了一顿。那人说话含含糊糊的，浑身一副懒散样，却自称是退役军人，看他挺可怜，便答应他只要肯干活，就给他包吃包住。

卷毛那时饿得头昏眼花，想都没想就答应了。跟着去了才知道自己进了个雇佣兵组织，周围全是些凶神恶煞的大汉。他当时就有些懵，以为要干什么杀人放火的活，好在了解之后发现也就是帮人护送东西，打打土匪，最出格也就是情人节帮人策划求婚，便一直呆着了。

哦，那你身上带的那些花是情人节别人剩下的？纯黑示意了一下卷毛布袋里那捆有些干枯了的玫瑰。

那个啊，卷毛挠了挠头，本来是买给送我出门的小姑娘的，结果她只愿意收一朵，我只好把剩下的都带着了。

“哟小伙子不错嘛，还会撩人了。”纯黑笑道。

卷毛也不再像以前被调笑一下就红了脸，斜靠着舱门歪着头说：“谁叫我有一个这么会撩人的哥，你说是不是？”

纯黑没接茬，假装没听见。

晚饭的时候卷毛给二号展示了新的引擎和移动装置。那是从一个小型飞船上拆下来的喷射器，启动的时候可以喷出一撮撮蓝色的小火苗。装上这两样东西后二号可以悬浮在空中，速度也能比以前快上三倍有余。

二号高兴地一直围着卷毛转，却在他伸手打算把它捞起来帮它升级时一溜烟地跑到纯黑身后，只探个头出来，死也不让卷毛碰。纯黑也不帮忙，叼着龙腿坐在那一副大爷样，笑得没心没肺，看着卷毛一脸无奈地用机油慢慢哄二号出来。

真是世风日下，自己的东西还不让碰了，卷毛小心翼翼地把螺丝卸下来放进铁盘子里，抱着好不容易安静了的二号摇摇头。

纯黑立马一脸诧异的看着他说，你说什么？那明明是我的东西。

卷毛嘴里咬着手电筒只能含糊地骂了一句去你妹的，留纯黑一人破了功笑得趴在桌子上。笑了足足半分钟后他笑累了，仰倒在椅子上顺气，猛然想起自己已经很久没有笑得这么畅快了。他枕着手臂看卷毛鼓捣二号，嘴角情不自禁地上扬，心里暖呼呼的。

你能回来真是太好了。

不出三十分钟，二号便升级完毕了。刚启动二号就在空中飞了几圈，在身后留下一圈蓝色的残影。嘚瑟完了就朝卷毛飞扑过去，卷毛正纳闷这货怎么突然良心发现了，却发现自己被蹭得满身机油，敢情是把自己当抹布了。

果不其然，一蹭干净了二号就朝纯黑飞过去，顺路还拿上了擦光油和布片，显然是打算让纯黑帮自己抛光。看着向纯黑一个劲撒娇的二号，卷毛觉得当初没带二号一起走就是个错误。

纯黑倒是没注意一脸郁闷的卷毛，一边帮二号抹油抛光，一边用手指逗它玩，兴趣盎然。

卷毛坐在地上看着笑得前仰后合的纯黑，不知怎的又想起了那根放在飞船深处用来逗龙的鱼竿，不知道这人逗龙的时候，是不是也这样可爱。

船舱外月亮刚刚攀上老树的顶端，月色沿着蜿蜒的枝桠蔓延。

夜还很长。

八

最近荒原上好像是变天了。

大艘大艘的飞船压着天空而过，在起伏的沙地上留下一个个椭圆的阴影。它们好像是在寻找什么东西，甚至连夜晚里都要打着探照灯，在附近寻上几个来回。

探照灯搜寻的第九天，纯黑和卷毛在离老树不远的那艘中型飞行器里遇上了一队身穿整齐制服的人。他们背着冲锋枪，手里拿着手电筒，在满是废弃物的舱内翻找，把原本就已经破破烂烂的飞行舱弄得更加狼藉不堪。

纯黑和卷毛躲在一旁的铁柜里，眼睁睁地看着他们粗暴地把电线扯断，把铁板撬烂。纯黑心疼得不行，嘴里不停地骂着这群暴殄天物的混蛋，看架势恨不得扑上去跟他们拼了。

足足过了四十多分钟，飞船里才没了动静。纯黑和卷毛从柜子里爬出来伸展了一下蹲得发麻的腿脚，然后顺着还能勉强过人的路在飞行器里走了一圈。

之前卷毛看上打算给二号的那个小收音机已经被砸成了一堆烂铁，船长室的能源块也一个不剩地被搜刮走，只剩下些过期的压缩食品。

卷毛叹了口气把压缩食品全数扔进包里，刚想招呼纯黑去看看角落里有没有剩下的油罐，转头却见纯黑还站在原地。卷毛叫了他好几声都没有回答，心里有些纳闷，便顺着纯黑的目光看过去。

只见对面的舱门被墨绿色的油漆喷上了一只的展翅的鹰，一只爪抓着权杖，一只爪抓着刀，神情傲慢。

这正是政府军的标志，油漆还很新，想必是刚刚的军人留下的。卷毛抓了抓脑袋，这就有些奇怪了，这里可远远超越了政府军的管辖范围，要来也该是联合军。

茫茫大陆能出动如此多飞船的只有政府军和联合军，卷毛之前还以为是联合军演习，但以现在的情况来看，显然是他想错了。

卷毛看着纯黑的背影，猛然想起城里那幅通缉画像。他刚想张口，纯黑就已经拉上兜帽走出舱门外了。卷毛连忙收拾好东西跟上，之后谁也没有再提起这事，纯黑不想说的事，他也没有必要问，两人就这么相安无事地过了三天。

然后第四天的下午，他们找上门来了。

那时纯黑正在帮二号检查新换的零件，见一架小型飞船在不远处停下，立马意识到出事了，翻身躲到一个空油桶旁，然后一边掏枪，一边让二号去通知卷毛让他在飞船里呆着别动。

小型飞船上陆续下来的一队十多人的武装分子，领头的是个身材魁梧的络腮胡男人，手里举着冲锋枪四处查看，看来上面是下了死命令了。

纯黑趁着他们离自己还有一段距离观察了一下地形，周围只有五个空油桶，除此之外没有任何掩护。现在自己身上只有两把手枪一把刀，一个备用弹夹，一颗烟雾弹，与这个数量的政府军相抗，最多坚持十分钟。

飞船里倒是有几把步枪，但纯黑知道自己只要踏出掩体一步就是个死人，根本没有时间跑近飞船，更可况卷毛还在里边，而他是纯黑现在最不想扯上关系的人。

来了！一发子弹砰地一声射穿了旁边的一个油桶，紧接着是第二发第三发。

纯黑举枪反击，子弹准确地贯穿了离这边最近的那个人的眉心，他没接着射击，而是滚到另一个油桶旁，下一秒刚刚他躲过的油桶就被射成了筛子。

一时间荒原上枪林弹雨，泥沙纷飞，子弹砸在油桶上发出乒呤乓啷的声响。在最后一个油桶被掀翻的时候纯黑起跳，直接扑向最近的那个人一刀就抹了他的脖子。

接着他不敢停顿，以这人尸体为掩体又攻向另外两人，左手一枪爆了左边那人的头，右手刀直接狠狠插进那人的心脏。抽出刀后纯黑扑倒在地上躲过向自己袭来的子弹，翻滚了几圈后，朝人多的方向丢出烟雾弹。

白色的烟雾一下子爆发，蔓延了整个沙场。纯黑借着烟雾又放倒三人，却被第四个人擒住手卸了枪。他低头躲过那人挥来的刀，同时后脚发力一跳两只腿就缠上那人的脖子，然后使劲一扭。只听咔塔一声，那人便倒在地上不动了。

纯黑捡起掉在地上的手枪刚想继续往前走，就感到一个冰凉的枪口抵上了自己的后脑。

“久仰鬼杀大名，果然气度非凡啊。”络腮胡笑道，“不过也得委屈你死在我手上了。”

下一秒手指扣动扳机，金属子弹被推出枪口，精准地射进眼前人的脑壳。

或者说，本应该是这样的。

巨大的轰鸣声突然在头顶上响起，几颗手榴弹从天而降。

砰！

气浪掀翻了在场所有人，沙砾爆裂，那颗子弹失了目标，被射进空中。络腮胡抬头，只见自己的飞船正悬浮在空中，一个卷发年轻人坐在驾驶员的位置上朝他比了个中指。紧接着便是一串机关枪的子弹扫过，一下子放倒了好几个人，再之后，络腮胡便眼前一黑不省人事了。

但在他昏过去的那一瞬间，他看见那个据说常年冷漠的前一队队长朝着飞船上的青年微微翘起嘴角。

纯黑爬上飞船的时候还有些发愣，直到透过机窗看见地上的物体变得越来越小才意识到他真的逃出来了。二号从船舱里找来了绷带和消毒药水，蓝色的小灯一闪一闪示意纯黑把衣服脱了要帮他上药，被纯黑笑着拒绝后才不情不愿地交出药品，又坐不住飞去前边骚扰卷毛了。

两个小时后，等卷毛设置好航线，弄好自动飞行模式从驾驶舱出来时，天已经暗下来了。他在纯黑身边坐下来，看了纯黑好一会。岁月似乎并没有在纯黑身上留下多少痕迹，他还是卷毛小时候的记得的那副样子，皮肤发白，眼底挂着淡淡的黑眼圈，专注着做事时还是一样让人移不开眼睛。卷毛又盯着他看了半分钟，然后扭过头看着窗外说，纯黑，你看夜色好美。

纯黑正低头修理着他的枪，似乎是刚刚落下时撞到了哪里，扳机有些坏了。他没太听清卷毛在嘀咕什么，只是敷衍地问了句你说什么，手上的动作还是没有停，所以当他被卷毛突然抓过胳膊的时候整个人一愣。

“喂纯黑。”卷毛的脸离他有些过近了，温热的呼吸几乎打在他的脸上。

“啊？”纯黑从嘴里挤出一个字，耳朵尖有些发红。

然后他顺着卷毛指的方向看过去。

远处的沙丘像是匍匐在地上的巨兽，黑色的影子与夜空相融。雾气一般的薄云遮住了雪白的月亮，只剩下满天繁星闪耀。

夜色真美。

九

时间是一种很奇妙的东西。

不管当事人想还是不想，任何感情都会随着它慢慢发酵，然后某一刻，变成与之前完全不同的模样。

卷毛撑着脑袋，看着窝在自己怀里睡得正熟的纯黑有些发愣。他把左手慢慢挪到纯黑腰上，没几秒又迅速抽了回来，然后捂住自己的脸。纯黑似乎是被他惊动了，皱着眉缩了缩肩，又朝温暖的地方凑近了些，几乎要贴上卷毛的脸。卷毛连忙紧张地向后挪了挪，但随后又暗搓搓地蹭回来。

卷毛知道纯黑浅眠，他还记得小时候他想帮纯黑盖被子结果差点在纯黑的刀下丢了性命，那时他吓得好几个晚上都不敢跟纯黑在一个船舱里睡觉。但他也知道纯黑怕冷，每到晚上都会卷上好几层被子。所以卷毛冒着被打的风险，还是乖乖地挪回了原来的位置。

纯黑睡着前曾把自己被通缉的原因告诉了他，大概是觉得让人不明不白地跟着自己让人追杀也不太好。纯黑小时候还在打仗，部队人不够用，于是他十四岁就入了政府军，十五岁便带领着帮少年兵捉了个敌对头目立了一等功。

战时都是靠战绩说话，纯黑十七岁的时候被上级任命成一队队长，虽说性子傲了点，但底下没有人不服。本想着能为国家进一步发光发热，没想到却是见到人间地狱。

那时他们在东边的一座村子缴了一群敌军，回城的前一天晚上司令把他招过来，让他放走一个俘虏，然后放火把村子烧了。纯黑不解，因为这村子里还有平民，今天刚庆祝完解放。司令抬头瞥了他一眼道，最近士兵都太没士气了，得激激他们。

纯黑愣了。

司令见他没反应，摆摆手说，不懂算了，这是命令，注意别让其他人发现。末了又补了一句，为了国家。

去他妈的为了国家。纯黑脑子里噼里啪啦炸开一片，小半生的信仰一瞬间崩塌，他有些不知所措。之后的事他也记不太清了，总之脑子混沌的他杀了司令逃了出来，往西域的沙漠去了。

所以他们不杀了我是不会罢休的，纯黑讲完严肃地看着卷毛的眼睛说，你要是想活命还是尽快走吧。卷毛却是咧嘴笑了笑，原来你是一队队长啊，那说不定我们之前在战场上见过，咱俩真是太有缘了。纯黑翻了个白眼，叹了口气，我说认真的。

卷毛见状收了笑，抓过纯黑的手认真道：“我不走。我不会再走了。”

纯黑一愣，突然问卷毛，你为什么回来。

卷毛想起自己还在城里的时候曾遇到过一个诗人。他那时正闲得没事干，便跟那人有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。他跟诗人提起自己曾在西边的荒漠中待过一段时间，又多么想回去，诗人便问他为什么回到了城里。为了隐瞒纯黑的踪迹，卷毛一时没答上来。

然后那个诗人看着半挂在天空上的太阳对他说，城里有些人，一辈子喊着要自由，却连踏出牢笼的勇气都没有，又有什么资格抱怨？这条路不是这么好走的，每个选择了它的人都必须做好随时面临死亡的准备。这是自由的代价，因为当一个人能直面心中最大的恐惧，才有勇气活得更加真切，去爱自己想爱的人，去做自己想做的事，去恨自己想恨的人，去过自己想要的生活。

接着诗人笑着扭头看卷毛，你准备好了吗？

那时卷毛没能给出答案，但现在不一样了。

“因为我准备好了。”卷毛答。

准备好去过想过的生活，准备好去爱想爱的人，准备好活得和你一样勇敢。

飞船追来的时候，坐在驾驶舱的二号发出了一声尖锐的警报声，硬生生把纯黑和卷毛从梦中惊醒。

政府这次估计是铁了心要把这群在外边逍遥了太久的人们赶尽杀绝了，52K-4飞船，纯黑在的时候还在研制，现在都搬出来追捕他们了。卷毛冲到驾驶舱改回手动模式，又按下武器按钮。纯黑钻进操作舱，二话不说对着后面的飞船就是一顿扫射。

子弹在机身上砸出一个个弹坑，但对方也毫不手软，尽数回敬。一时间机舱里天旋地转，二号只能在空中窜来窜去以防自己被飞起的物件砸到。

因为在前，纯黑只能攻击对方的前部——恰恰是对方防御最强的地方。而政府军却可以攻击自己的后部，靠近引擎的地方。这场对抗中，谁占下风一目了然。这样下去不是个办法，纯黑斟酌了一下，最后带上护目镜，跳进备用的战斗机里。

“这里交给你了！”他朝卷毛喊，按下了出仓的按钮。

之后一切发生的太过于迅速，以至于卷毛看见纯黑的那架战斗机被击落，然后又看到纯黑从里面爬出来时，不知道是该哭还是该笑。他只知道自己的心一下子空了，然后又以迅雷不及掩耳之势被某种东西填满。

纯黑从机骸里挖出哔哔作响的对讲机，用从另一边挖出一只RPG。他一边躲在残骸后面检查武器，一边听卷毛叨叨等会的战术。在听到卷毛让他炸毁他们飞船，然后用飞船的残骸去撞毁53K-4时，纯黑手上一顿，笑着说你认真的吗？

卷毛的声音断断续续地传出来，牛头不对马嘴：当然，我对关于你的事从来都很认真。

六分钟后，卷毛终于把他们引得足够近了，纯黑窜出掩体，举着RPG笑着往对讲机里吼。

我告诉你卷毛我忍你好久了！

我知道！

我早就想宰了你这混蛋了！

我知道！

你就不怕我把你也炸了？

卷毛嘿嘿地笑了两声，答，我相信你，然后拉下护目镜跃入风中。

与此同时，纯黑瞄准射击，准确地命中那架失去了驾驶员的飞船。

巨大的火花爆裂开来，爆炸的推力甚至把已经降落到快一半的卷毛都退出去老远。飞船残块向后飞去，正正砸在政府军的面门上。无处可躲的撞击引起了二次爆炸，天空再一次炸开。

卷毛掉落在沙地上，他抱着二号滚了一圈，然后扯掉降落伞，与不远处的纯黑相视一笑。

坠毁的飞机在他们身后燃起熊熊火焰，火星四溅，像极了昨天晚上的点点星空。

十

橙红的太阳慢慢被地平线所吞噬，最终化成一条极细的金边。

他们在荒漠里的落日下接吻，眼里满是对方的倒影。

十一

人们都说年少时期不能遇见太惊艳的人。

但我想，幸好是遇到了你。

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇没赶上趟的存稿。
> 
> 希望大家看得开心。


End file.
